


Somewhere That's Green.

by vicespilots



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Social Anxiety, also travie and william? besties 4 life, and gabe loves snakes, gabe is sad about midtown, little shop of horrors - Freeform, theres more band people in this i didn't feel like tagging im soRRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicespilots/pseuds/vicespilots
Summary: Travie convinces William to join the musical.
Relationships: William Beckett/Gabe Saporta
Kudos: 4





	Somewhere That's Green.

CAST LIST

SEYMOUR: JACK ANTONOFF

AUDREY: FLORENCE WELSH 

MR. MUSHNIK: TRAVIS MCCOY

AUDREY II : BRENDON URIE

ORIN (THE DENTIST) : ANDREW BIERSACK

CRYSTAL: MARINA DIAMANDIS

CRYSTALETTE: LYDIA NIGHT

CHIFFON: HAYLEY WILLIAMS

CHIFFONETTE: HAYLEY KIYOKO

RONETTE: ELLA YELICH O'CONNOR

DONETTE: NICOLE DOLLANGANGER

INTERVIEWER: WILLIAM BECKETT

MRS. LUCE: ASHLEY FRANGIPANE 

AGENT: CLAIRE BOUCHER

MR. MARTIN: GABRIEL SAPORTA

BERENSTAIN: DALLON WEEKES

OPENING VOICE: RYAN ROSS 

SKID ROW MEMBERS: COLE BECKER, MAX BECKER, AWSTEN KNIGHT, OTTO WOOD, PATRICK WALTERS, TYLER JOSEPH, BEN BARLOW, ELIZABETH GRANT, VICTORIA ASHER, LAUREN PRITCHARD, LOUISA ELLEN, CASSADEE POPE, TRACE CYRUS, ROBERT MCCRACKEN, MICHEAL WAY, PATRICK STUMP

PRACTICES MONDAY THRU FRIDAY AFTERSCHOOL AT 3:15-5:30.

SATURDAY PRACTICES 12:30-5:30

UNDERSTUDIES TBD


End file.
